Sonic's Prank on Shadow
by Willowpelt12
Summary: Sonic decides to get even with Shadow by pulling a prank on him. How will it end?


I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters. This is just a small story. Also this takes place before my other story, Realizing what is important.

Sonic tries to wake up Shadow

Our hero was taking his usual run through the forest when something caught his attention. Screeching to a stop, he noticed Shadow leaning against a tree. At first he thought the ebony hedgehog was awake until he heard a soft snore. Devious thoughts formed in his head as he thought about ways to wake the sleeping mobian. He still hadn't gotten back at Shadow for putting hot sauce on his chilidog and then laughing as he ran around, fanning his mouth.

Changing direction, the blue blur spotted a white bat walking down the sidewalk. "Rouge!" He called out as he ran towards her.

The white bats ear twitched as she heard her name. She was greeted by the sight of Sonic standing infront of her with a big grin plastered on his face. "Yes?" She asked feeling uneasy by the smile.

Sonic asked,"Would you like to help me pull a prank on Shadow?" It didn't hurt to ask and he hoped she would saw yes.

His hopes were quickly crushed. "No," Rouge looked at him like he had gone rabid.

"Awww! Please!" Sonic asked giving her a puppy dog look. He needed someone to help him pull it off and escape. There was no doubt in his mind that his rival would try to kill him. "When have I ever asked you to help me with anything?"

"Really?" Placing a hand on her hip, she held up two fingers. "I can recall two different times. I helped you when Amy was chasing you around with her hammer. You hid in a bush and I told her I saw you head towards town. And lets not forget how I stopped Knuckles from pummeling you. I had to try and steal the Master Emerald so he would leave you alone."

"Hmm, guess your right." The blue hedgehog replied as he placed a finger on his chin. He waved his hand dismissively,"I don't see why you won't help me though."

Rouge smacked her palm against her face in aggravation. "Sonic...just go away. Your giving me a headache."

"Alright! I can see your not going to help me." Zipping off, Sonic headed toward Tails place.

Tails POV

I was just opening the door when I saw a flash of blue go past a tree. Obviously it was Sonic, I can't recall any other blue hedgehog who runs that fast. _Sonic is stilling running really fast. Isn't he going to stop soon? Dear lord!_

I was knocked back as his body collided with mine. I let out a yelp once I was airborne. Was it me or was that wall getting closer? Pain shot through my body as my forehead made contact with the wall. Sliding down the wall, I was thankful when I felt the carpet underneath me. With a small groan I pushed myself up and turned to Sonic

"Sorry bro. I didn't mean to crash into you but you should really not open doors when I'm heading over here." He rubbed the back of his head.

My mouth dropped open at what he said,"What are you talking about? At that speed you would of taken out my door running so fast!" It was then my finger brushed my forehead and I winced at the sharp pain. Carefully touching it again I inspected the damage,"Great! I have a large bump on my head!"

While I had been talking, Sonic at some point had run off at full speed. I heard him in the kitchen before I realized he was even gone. Taking a moment to register that he wasn't even infront of me anymore, I went into the kitchen. There was the blue hedgehog going through my cupboards.

"Wheres your bucket bud?" His voice was slightly muffled as his head was under the sink. Popping his head over the counter he smiled,"Nevermind! I found it."

"Why do you need my bucket?" At my question I heard him let out a chuckle. "Seriously. What are you doing that involves a bucket?" I was beginning to feel worried and watched as he filled it with water.

Sonic didn't answer my question until the bucket was full. "I'm going to use it on Shadow. See ya!" Wind buffeted my yellow fur as he dashed off.

_Did he really say he was going to use it on Shadow? I better get the First Aid out. Shadow won't show any mercy._

Normal POV

Careful not to spill any of the water, he rushed back toward the tree. Shadow had not moved at all and he was still asleep. Grinning, the fastest thing alive walked up to the other speedy hedgehog, trying to be as quiet as possible. Reaching his destination, he slowly began to lift the bucket. Feeling impatient he simply tilted it over, causing the liquid to leave the bucket and cascade over the black hedgehog. Sonic stood there with the bucket, staring at his rival whose eyes remained closed. At first he wondered if Shadow was still asleep but the breathing was no longer deep and long, it was actually lighter and faster.

Two ruby red eyes opened and locked onto the one person dumb enough to dump water over him. The blue blur seemed to realize how much trouble he was in as soon as he saw the look on Shadows face. A smirk formed on the red and black mobians muzzle and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Faker did you really think it was wise to wake me up like that?" Shadow the hedgehog asked as he took a step forward.

Sensing the danger, the blue hedgehog took a step back. "It was only a joke Shads." He let out a nervous chuckle hoping to somehow get out of this alive.

Hearing his nickname, Shadow let out a growl. "Stop calling me that!" Knuckles cracked as he balled his hands into fists. "That is one prank you should have never attempted. Especially on me."

Sonic was becoming desperate as his counterpart was closing the distance. The closer he got, the smaller his chance of escaping was. "Aw come on! Your not really gonna hurt me are you?"

"Hmmmm, let me think about it." He pretended to think about it but he knew the answer,"Yes!"

Gulping, our hero hoped someone would come by and save him. It seemed that someone had it in for him as no one appeared. From the corner of his eye, there was a flash of black and red. Dodging to the left, he barely managed to avoid Shadow as he tried to tackle him.

"I'm sorry!" It was followed by a yelp as a chaos spear barely missed his head.

By now Shadow was furious and he wanted revenge. "Hold still! Chaos spear!" The attack missed his target by an inch and instead knocked over a tree.

Soon, two streaks were seen disappearing behind a hill. A blue streak closely followed by a black one. Every now and then someone could hear shouting and it was mostly the words, chaos spear. Sonic kept running trying to escape but Shadow was determined to inflict some type of wound.

"And I thought Amy was bad." Was the last thing Sonic said before running into Tails house.

End

So what did you think? This was just a short story I wanted to write. I hoped you all liked it. Please review


End file.
